


Волчья челюсть

by highwaymiss



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-20
Updated: 2015-02-20
Packaged: 2018-03-13 23:02:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3399518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/highwaymiss/pseuds/highwaymiss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Инквизитору стало интересно, откуда Солас взял свое необычное украшение.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Волчья челюсть

У Соласа на груди висит волчья челюсть. В первый раз Инквизитор не стала задавать ему вопрос, который вертелся у нее в голове. Это могло быть личным...  
По вечерам Солас всегда снимал ее и клал на стол в своей комнате. Пару раз Инквизитор возвращалась в Скайхолд поздно ночью и видела эльфа-отступника на балконе, но странное украшение не темнело на его груди. Неделю спустя, когда она зашла к нему за какими-то бумагами, челюсть лежала на столе, наполовину завернутая в белую тряпку.  
Ночью Инквизитор не может уснуть. Ей без конца видится, как Солас направляет посох на волка, и тот падает замертво, охваченный огнем. Пламя жадно слизывает шерсть и плоть с морды волка, так, чтобы было проще отделить кость. Солас присаживается на корточки рядом с волком, осторожно, почти ласково дотрагивается руками до нижней челюсти, а затем резким движением выламывает кость с привычного места. На его губах почему-то всегда играет жуткая улыбка.  
Ей приходится встать, дойти до кухни и умыться холодной водой, прежде чем образ окровавленных рук Соласа пропадает из ее головы.  
Кость наверняка лежит там же. На столе, заботливо укрытая тканью.  
Инквизитор неуверенно толкает скрипучую дверь и останавливается перед столом. Стоит всего лишь протянуть руку, уверяет себя она. Это не так уж и сложно.

\- Я не убивал волка, - слышится сзади. Инквизитор вздрагивает и поворачивается на каблуках. Солас стоит позади, облокотившись на дверной косяк. Его губы кривятся в презрительной ухмылке, которая скорее подошла бы Дориану.

\- Я нашел волчий скелет в одной из пещер. Мне показалось, что челюсть будет хорошим талисманом.

Инквизитор прячет руки за спину, будто она снова маленькая девочка, которую кухарка застала за кражей пирожков. Ей почему-то становится очень страшно.  
Солас проходит мимо нее и садится за стол, начиная перебирать бумаги. Инквизитор поспешно выходит, но оборачивается в дверях. Она видит, как пальцы Соласа легонько касаются нижней челюсти волка. В этом движении ей видится какая-то дикая и первобытная сила. Теперь она уверена, что Солас не использовал магию, чтобы убить волка. Этими пальцами он вполне мог сломать ему шею, а потом выломать челюсть.

Она крепко запирает дверь в свои покои, закрывает окна и залезает с головой под одеяло. Утром она попросит Кассандру усилить охрану внутри Скайхолда.


End file.
